Sweetie Bot
Description Sweetie Bot is the name given to a version of Sweetie Belle from a parody series based on MLP:FiM, called Friendship is Witchcraft. This version of Sweetie Belle is similar to the cannon, but only that she's an android and a terrible singer. Her first appearance was in the episode 4 of Friendship is Withcraft, where she goes out, along with Scootaloo, to defend Applebloom (as in the episode of the season 1 of MLP:FiM, "Call of the Cutie", but clearly this occasion is a parody of that episode), in which she's characterized by a robotic voice and vision, as in episode 5, in which no one realizes that she's an android, despite they consider them as a dangerous threat. Sweetie Bot is cheerful, curious and interested in everything concerning private relationships, but at the same time she can be jealous and aggressive when her sister Rarity ignores her for a long time, even though she keeps saying "I love you" to her big sister. One day in the world of mercenaries, they realized that a little white pony had knocked on the door, saying that she was lost and needed help. They set out to help her, but in what appeared to be a lovely little pony, ended up becoming an android armed with projectiles and flamethrowers, willing to kill for soaking her in water by accident. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You reveal your weaponry, shooting out 8 sentry rockets and 1 charged shot that splashes a big area and minicrits enemies, dealing 162-405 damage depending on the distance away from you and the explosion. :Charging the last shot slows you down by 60% and gives you temporary mini-crits. Special Rage costs 20% rage per second. :Causes all sentries to go haywire, rapidly shooting out rockets in random directions, injuring your enemies. :This ability cannot be used when there aren't any sentries on the map. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Being a robot, Sweetie Bot suffers damage while touching water. Even level 1 and 2 sentry guns will shoot rockets when Sweetie Bot uses her Special Rage. Enemies killed by Sweetie Bot suffer a distinctive death by vaporization. Battle Strategies Battling as Sweetie Bot Battling against Sweetie Bot Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music PrinceWhateverer - Destabilize (Ft. Scrambles & Dreamchan) (Instrumental version is used) Sweetie Bot Breakdown Quotes "Imput name: Sweetie Belle." - Intro "I have... so much... strength inside of me that you don't even know what I could do!" - Intro "Fun begins immediately." - Intro "If the world isn't going to love me then I'll teach it to fear me instead!" - Main Rage (E) "Oops, an error has occured." - Special Rage ® "Why have I seen these creatures in my dreams?" - Killing Spree "Success!" - Killing Spree "Help! Assistance is required!" - Backstabbed "The fashion police will come in and beat you with their fabulous batons!" - Killing a Spy Sweetie Bot "Why do I have to be in the water?!" - Touching Water "Well, we're not supposed to think about death, but okay!" - Last Man Standing "The chances of success are one hundred percent!" - Last Man Standing "Scanning, arts and crafts located. Drawing. Drawing. Hmmnn, insufficient beauty." - Defeat "I hope you achieved maximum levels of fun, initiating cry sequence." - Defeat "Why is it funny to laugh at someone else's misery? Oh look! A character is so malevolent and heartless. Maybe next with your new cheap catchphrase." - Defeat "Life is a journey. She has plenty of time to grow up, fall in love and start a family, like you or I. For love is the fluid that beats through our collective hearts." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Robots Category:Super Jump Bosses